


A One-Eyed Kitten for the One-Eyed human

by AlyLily



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Modern/real world au, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyLily/pseuds/AlyLily
Summary: Gaz gets a new job as a worker at a pet store, finds a cat, fluff happens, I guess? Also some angst. Ravatta was the idea behind this story, so thank you!! Also, thank you @rebthewriter for betaing this!





	A One-Eyed Kitten for the One-Eyed human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravatta/gifts).



> Gaz gets a new job as a worker at a pet store, finds a cat, fluff happens, I guess? Also some angst. Ravatta was the idea behind this story, so thank you!! Also, thank you @rebthewriter for betaing this!

  Gaz limped out of the gambling den, leg throbbing from the sharp kick delivered by his debtors. He was  _ that _ close to managing to pay his debt back, and what does he do? Goes back and gambles some more. He  _ can’t _ go on this way. He’s barely managing to stay afloat, ahead of his debtors.

  He  _ has _ to get a new job. After all, he just lost his latest as a work supervisor. Gaz wandered aimlessly around the brightly lit city, not wanting to go home. Knowing that if he’d be home he’d just mope around, feeling sorrier for himself.  _ Maybe as I wander, _ he mused,  _ I’ll find a new job?  _ Hah,  _ like  _ he _ has  _ that _ kind of luck.  _ He scoffed,  _ that luck is saved for the people who aren’t useless, no-good, or worthless. People who aren’t one-eyed, past mercenaries. That luck is for who have good to give the world. For people who aren’t wasting their life and money away on gambling. Why am I even still alive? _

 

  Gaz went home, if that dump could even be called a home. Littered with trash and dirt, a one bedroom, one kitchen apartment, with little good to it, only sadness and pain. The apartment sported a rickety bed, with a lumpy mattress, but hey, at least he  _ had _ a bed. The kitchen was outfitted with a barely working oven, and a sink piled so very high with dishes. Who even had the time to wash the dishes when the job took up all the day and wiped you out? Damn, he needed to clean the kitchen.  _ Tomorrow _ he promised himself, like he had done countless times before,  _ tomorrow I’ll clean the kitchen, and do the laundry, and do everything that I’ve missed because of work _ . And maybe this time, he actually would, who knows. Maybe this time he wouldn’t be a useless, good for nothing who can’t even keep his house cleaned. Maybe, just maybe. For now, though, he’d settle for going to sleep, otherwise, some  _ other  _ bad thing might happen, and he didn’t have the energy for that.

  
  


  Gaz woke up, as usual, at 4:30am, and started getting ready to go to work, before remembering that he’d been fired from his job the previous day, and that he’d spent his last cheque on trying to pay back his debtors, but instead gambled more and fell deeper into debt.  _ I’m an idiot _ he thought as he thumped back into bed, head between his hands.  _ Why’d I spend so much money  _ again _? Now I’m stuck deeper in debt and it’ll take me  _ longer  _ to come out of it and oh  _ Tanavast _ I’m such an idiot. Well, now that I have time for myself, I might as well clean this storming dump, and look for a job that will hire a one-eyed gambler stuck  _ deep _ in debt. _

  Gaz begrudgingly got back up from his bed, and went to the kitchen to start the cleaning process. He washed the dishes, piled so high and stinking to high Halls. He washed the messy counters, cleared out the fridge, washed the floor, and went to the laundromat, to do a load of laundry.

 On his way to the laundromat, Gaz passed the dog park. The dogs were playing so happily, jumping, barking, and wagging their happy tails.  _ Ah, if only I could have a dog, _ Gaz thought,  _ maybe then I’d be better at keeping my apartment cleaned. Maybe then I’d be better about money. Maybe then… yeah, who am I kidding, that would never happen, I can’t do that to a poor dog, they need a home where they are fed, warm, walked, and with my luck, I wouldn’t be able to do so. _

  On his way back, Gaz took a different, longer route, to avoid the melancholia that came from walking by the park. As he was walking, he decided to look for job options as well, because, what  _ else _ does he have to do? He passed a pet shop, and nearly missed the sign that said “hard workers needed, well-paying job. Should you choose/want to foster or adopt one of the animals in our care, there will be a discount given on all things needed”

  Gaz entered the shop, intrigued by the sign. Maybe he’ll be able to foster a dog while working there, if he gets the job, that is (as if something as good as  _ that _ would happen to  _ him _ ). As he entered the shop, a bell jingled, and he was immediately greeted by a short, cheery faced redhead, covered in little tufts of fur. “Hi!” the woman said, putting down a black tuft of fur (was that a kitten?), and holding her hand out for a handshake. “I’m Shallan Davar, owner of the Davar Family Pet Shop, what’s your name?”

“Gaz, the name’s Gaz” he answered gruffly, surprised by her quick speech.

“Would you like to adopt a dog? Foster a cat? Buy a rat?”

“Uh, no, I’d like to inquire about the job offer you have placed outside the door?”

“Oh, yes, of course!” the woman, Shallan, said “come in, come right in, we’ll start the interview now”

  Shallan picked up the tiny black tuft of fluff with one hand and waved to Gaz to follow her into the office with the other. Near the end of the interview, the kitten wandered over to Gaz, and Gaz started petting it absentmindedly. As he was petting it, it started purring, and Shallan cooed “aww, look who’s made a friend!” Gaz was pretty certain that Shallan was talking to the kitten, but he didn’t know for sure. 

“What’s its name?” Gaz inquired

“Oh, I haven’t figured out a name for him yet” She answered “I call him tuft, for now, since that’s what he looks like, don’t you agree?”

  Gaz nodded his head. “Well then,” Shallan said “Mr. Gaz, I think we’re done here, I like you, Tuft here likes you, so I’d say you got the job! Welcome to the Davar Family Pet Shop, we are glad to have you as a worker!” Shallan stopped, breathed, then, looking a tad embarrassed, asked “can you start work tomorrow at 8am?”

“Yes, of course I can” Gaz answered, relieved that he had gotten the job and that Shallan had not asked him anything that would have led to him talking about his gambling habits. He was... happy. He had gotten the job, and it was the first one he had checked out. He really hoped he wouldn’t screw this one up, that would be bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be one chapter. Hopefully I'll finish it in 2. Also, this is my first time really writing fanfic, so let's see how it goes?


End file.
